


irresistible

by WhereLifeIsStrong



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Incest, i'm so sorry for this. so sorry.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereLifeIsStrong/pseuds/WhereLifeIsStrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been months since the fall of Plegia's Mad King Gangrel.  "Marth" pays a visit to the new exalt of Ylisse, but her intentions are unclear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	irresistible

"Milord, we have a visitor who wants to see you directly."

Chrom looked up from the pile of paperwork sitting on his desk and raised an eyebrow. As the new exalt, he was sure to receive lots of visitors, but at this hour? It was past midnight, surely. The only reason Chrom hadn't joined Robin in bed was this paperwork he had to finish by tomorrow. Drumming his fingers on the table, he gave the messenger a nod. "Send them in."

A few minutes later, in stepped a familiar figure with hair as blue as his and eyes that pierced through the soul. "Marth."

"Chrom," the girl replied. It was a curt, short answer, but the voice made Chrom's heart skip beats. Part of him wanted to grin like an idiot, but the other part wanted to shake his head at himself. Gods, Chrom thought he'd gotten over his little crush when he married Robin - but no, here he was, swooning like a schoolgirl in love over one little word that Marth had said. Old habits truly did die hard.

Clearing his throat to break the silence between them, Chrom spoke. "You aren't the type to visit without reason. What brings you here at this hour?"

Marth stepped forward to Chrom's desk, eyes softening a bit. "I... just wanted to ensure that you and Robin are well. It's been a while since we last met."

The man was a bit surprised, honestly. Marth always seemed aloof, and for her to visit just to casually check up on Chrom and his wife was... almost uncharacteristic of her. Nonetheless, he appreciated the concern. "Ah, we've been fine. And yourself?"

Marth glanced away and bit her lip. "I'm well," she finally said.

"Good to hear."

Silence. She seemed to be avoiding eye contact, as her eyes were practically glued to the floor, and she kept fidgeting as if she needed to go somewhere. Chrom allowed a small smile to cross his features. The nervousness was almost cute, and very entertaining to watch. She'd never agree to it, but Chrom could picture her living here in the palace, maybe as a Shepherd - spending time with Chrom. Bonding with him. He gave his head a tiny shake. What was he thinking? He was an exalt, and a married one at that. There were far too many responsibilities on his head to be wasting precious hours with a girl.

After several minutes, Marth spoke again.

"I suppose I've accomplished what I came here to do. To ensure that the exalt and his wife are safe. I'll be off now--"

"Wait," Chrom said suddenly, just as she turned to leave. Marth glanced at him, tilting her head inquisitively.

"Yes?"

"I-I was... wondering--" Chrom stammered. He hadn't thought this through. "If you could, perhaps, spend a little time with me in the garden? I'm... not too busy."

A blush spread across Marth's face. She shook her head quickly. "Oh, m-my apologies, but--"

" _Please_."

She looked up to see a charming smile on Chrom's face, one that made her stomach flutter in excitement. Gods damn it all, why did he have to be so attractive?

"Very well," Marth said with a sigh. Although her father seemed to take just as much interest in her as she did him, surely nothing would happen in one night. Just a bit of platonic bonding, that was all.

Right?

( _Wrong_ , she thought as their lips met in a soft kiss.)

**Author's Note:**

> i slipped and landed in chromcina hell sorrynotsorry


End file.
